persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiko's Castle
is the first dungeon you will encounter. It has a total of eight floors. In the second floor is the mini Boss Shadow Chie, in the fifth floor is Avenger Knight and in the eighth floor is Shadow Yukiko. The second time you visit the Castle, you can find Contrarian King in the eighth floor. The fifth floor has some hidden teleporters near the 4 main doors. You can only enter in this rooms by the right side of the door.(You must go counter clock wise to reach the rooms). In the east room you can get the Glass Key after defeating Avenger Knight. You need this key to open the south and north room. The north room is the exit of this floor. After finishing the castle, say Let's call it a day for a +1 Understanding Floor 1 Shadows *Lying Hablerie (Level 5) x1 ::1 exp ::180 yen *Lying Hablerie (Level 5) x2 ::3 exp ::360 yen *Lying Hablerie (Level 5) x3 ::5 exp ::540 yen *Calm Pesce (Level 6) x1 ::2 exp ::180 yen *[[Magic Hand|'Magic Hand']] (Level 8) x1 ~Difficult Monster~ ::5 exp ::190 yen Personas :Chariot Slime (Level 2) :Magician Pixie (Level 2) :Devil Ukobach (Level 3) Floor 2 :MINI-BOSS '[[Shadow Chie|'Shadow Chie]] Floor 3 Shadows *Black Raven (Level 7) x2 ::8 exp ::360 yen *Black Raven (Level 7) x3 ::12 exp ::540 yen *Trance Twins (Level 7) x1 ::10 exp ::180 yen *Trance Twins (Level 7) x2 ::21 exp ::360 yen *Magic Hand (Level 8) x1 ::5 exp ::190 yen *[[Positive King|'Positive King']] (Level 11) x1 ~Difficult Monster~ ::10 exp ::200 yen Personas :Chariot Slime (Level 2) :Magician Pixie (Level 2) :Devil Ukobach (Level 3) Floor 4 Shadows *Black Raven (Level 7) x2 ::8 exp ::360 yen *Black Raven (Level 7) x3 ::12 exp ::540 yen *Trance Twins (Level 7) x1 ::10 exp ::180 yen *Trance Twins (Level 7) x2 ::21 exp ::360 yen *Magic Hand (Level 8) x1 ::5 exp ::190 yen *Magic Hand (Level 8) x2 ::11 exp ::380 yen *Positive King (Level 11) x1 ::10 exp ::200 yen Personas Chariot Slime (Level 2) Magician Pixie (Level 2) Devil Ukobach (Level 3) Temperance Apsaras (Level 4) Chariot Nata Taishi (Level 6) Floor 5 :MINI-BOSS [[Avenger Knight|'Avenger Knight']] Shadows *Trance Twins (Level 7) x1 ::10 exp ::180 yen *Trance Twins (Level 7) x2 ::21 exp ::360 yen *Magic Hand (Level 8) x5 ::28 exp ::950 yen *Bronze Dice (Level 10) x1 ::16 exp ::200 yen *Positive King (Level 11) x5 ::400 yen Personas Chariot Slime (Level 2) Magician Pixie (Level 2) Devil Ukobach (Level 3) Temperance Apsaras (Level 4) Justice Angel (Level 4) Strength Sandman (Level 5) Hermit Forneus (Level 6) Chariot Nata Taishi (Level 6) Floor 6 Shadows *Laughing Table (Level 10) x1 ::22 exp ::200 yen *Burning Beetle (Level 13) x2 ::20 exp ::420 yen *Burning Beetle (Level 13) x3 ::31 exp ::630 yen *Magical Magus (Level 14) x1 ::19 exp ::210 yen *Magical Magus (Level 14) x2 ::38 exp ::420 yen *Heat Balance (Level 15) x2 ::56 exp ::440 yen *Avenger Knight (Level 15) x1 ::31 exp ::220 yen *[[Avenger Knight|'Avenger Knight']] (Level 15) x2 ~Difficult Monster~ ::62 exp ::440 yen Personas Floor 7 Shadows *Bronze Dice (Level 10) x2 ::33 exp ::400 yen *Laughing Table (Level 10) x1 ::22 exp ::200 yen *Burning Beetle (Level 13) x4 ::41 exp ::840 yen *Magical Magus (Level 14) x3 ::57 exp ::630 yen *Heat Balance (Level 15) x2 ::56 exp ::440 yen Personas Floor 8 :BOSS [[Shadow Yukiko|'Shadow Yukiko']] :RETURNING BOSS [[Contrarian King|'Contrarian King']] Category:Dungeons